Always and forever?
by Mikiko-chan
Summary: Kimi's POV: Kimiko, age 22, is now a famous designer. She hasn't seen Rai in so long, sh really hopes they'll meet again. Little does she know, they'll meet sooner than she thinks. Sequal from: Feelings for you
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: Hey guys! I decided to make a sequel! Lol, yeah. Idk, I would feel so bad if I didn't write down the story that's stuck in my head for soooo long! Anyways, the people will be around 22ish. Basically in there early twenties. Btw, this is still in Kimiko's POV. So yeah. Anyways, Here IT IS!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not ownXiaolin Showdown or anything else in ANY story3**

"KIMIKO!"

One of my eyes opened, and I groaned. "What is it Keiko?"

She giggled. "Hello! We're suppose to design Ms. Kinmoto's wedding dress!"

I finally got up and went into the closet to get dress. I chose a cute red sleeveless turtleneck, and a pair of slim jeans. I got out a quickly brushed my long hair and put it in a high pony tail. Keiko tapped he foot over and over again, indicating she was very impatient by now.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it doesn't take you this long does it?" she said as she put her hands on her hips.

I stuck my tongue out, giggling. She laughed back. We were still kind of immature for people in there mid-twenties, huh? I faced Keiko and frowned. "Oh, you are not wearing my bracelet…."

She laughed. "Maybe I AM…"

You see, this was basically what we did. You see, me and Keiko are famous designers from Japan. We design wedding dresses and so on. With the help of my dad from the beginning, we started out with a reasonable amount of money to work with. And as time progressed, people started loving our designs. Our designs are known all throughout the world. And because of how famous our designs and how many people love it so much, we basically became rich. Or not exactly RICH rich, but money any 22 year old people could make probably. Not only that, we also get to meet a lot of famous people. Most of them use our designs and dresses for there weddings or parties or so on. So as you can see, we've been living an easy life.

Our house is pretty big too. My dad and her dad helped pay for it. Basically in the house are just me and Keiko, plus Keiko's cat, and my dog. We have maids that come clean our house once a week. But because we have so much to do where we work, we don't exactly need servants. We hardly stay at our house.

We went out of the room and downstairs to the kitchen where I saw Mitsu, my puppy, and Misaki, which is Keiko's kitten. I picked Mitsu up and cuddled the little cute black and white Papillon. **(A/N: That's my doggy! YAY! Lol, look it up on google to see what it looks like if you want!)** Mitsu began licking my face over and over and I giggled. I turned and pet the little calico kitten on the head and heard her purr.

I looked at my watch, and my eyes widened. "KEIKO! We gotta go now! It's 11:10, and Ms. Kinmoto's coming around 2 to try out the dress! Along with the flower girl also.

Her eyes also widened and we quickly got outside and climbed into the car. I went into the driver's seat, and Keiko sat next to me with Mitsu and Misaki in a basket.

As we finally arrived to our big and already crowded bridal shop, we quickly went in, trying to avoid the paparazzi. I heard Mitsu whimper, and Misaki's frightened meow, as more and more people crowded in with cameras, and microphones. We finally got in and shut the door. Tomoko, another designer who helps us in our time of need, smiled. "So, Kimiko slept in again, huh?"

I stuck my tongue out. "Ha. Ha. Tomoko! You're hilarious. It's not my fault I'm not a morning person!"

She giggled. "You're right."

Keiko took the basket and took out Mitsu and Misaki. Another friend, Tomomi, younger sister of Tomoko, came over and squealed as she saw Mitsu and Misaki walk over.

"HOW CUTE!"

I laughed. "Yeah, but I think they should go back into the basket, they'll get cold."

I shivered and looked around. "Why is it always cold in here?"

Tomoko shrugged. "No idea."

Keiko tapped her foot over and over again. All three of us turned to her. We all knew that she had something important to say if she taps her foot like that. She put her hands on her hips. As always. "Hello! Aren't we supposed to be designing stuff?"

I smiled. "Alright. Alright…."

Tomomi smiled. "Yeah, me and Tomoko will leave you two alone. We know about the whole dress thing. Heehee, procrastinators…"

They walked away to the other side of the room and we went the other side. We basically share this building. We both make dresses.

.:. 3'o clock .:.

"Are you sure this dress will be done in time?"

I looked at Ms. Kinmoto. "Of course it will. Don't worry. It's just a few minor adjustments."

I turned to see how Keiko was doing. She was fitting the cute little girl her dress, as she is the flower girl.

After a few more adjustments, I was done. I smiled. "Well, it isn't much to do. I need to make this a little slimmer and make it a little shorter. And you want it sleeveless, right?"

She nodded, and I smiled. "Alright then! You're all done. I'll work on it tonight, and I'll call you when it's ready. Could you just please write down your cell number and phone?"

She nodded as she scribbled down numbers on a piece of paper. We went over to Keiko, as she put some adjustments also. The little girl looked stiff and stood her ground as Keiko stuck a needle through to hold something in place. She laughed. "Don't worry, I'm a professional."

She giggled and relaxed. Finally, she was done. Ms. Kinmoto smiled. "Darling, do you like the dress?"

"No, Auntie, I LOVE IT!"

She smiled, as I saw Keiko sneak in a little smile also. She thanked us 3 times as she apologized for asking them to design the dress on such short notice and left. We smiled.

"Kimiko, we sold 10 wedding dresses this week!"

I smiled. "I KNOW!"

We went over where Tomoko and Tomomi were working. Tomoko smiled. "Another satisfied customer?"

I nodded. "You bet!"

Tomomi came in through a room and took out two charms. "Here you go Kimiko. There for Mitsu and Misaki's collar."

I smiled. "Aw, thank you!"

She placed the two silver charms, one shaped as a fish, and one shaped as a bone. You see, Tomoko and Tomomi were also jewelry makers. They sell the most beautiful jewelry you have ever seen! The charms were also engraved with our names on it, and there names on it.

I took it and put it around Mitsu's and Misaki's collars and smiled. "Very cute."

Even though puppies and kittens can't smile, I could tell if they could, the would. They started walking around, admiring the little twinkling sound. I giggled.

Soon, a cell phone started ringing. All of us checked and it was Keiko's. She took out her pink flip phone and answered.

After a few moments, she squealed as started jumping up and down as she closed her cell phone. "O.M.G! WE ARE INVITED TO ISABELLA KYSHAMI'S ENGAGEMENT PARTY!"

Tomoko and Tomomi started squealing and jumping up and down also. All I could do was smile. The truth is, I didn't want to go. It reminded me too much of my last surprise birthday party 6 years ago. **(A/N: The birthday party in my last story, remember?)** Ever since then, parties reminded me of me and….Raimundo…

You see, the day we were suppose to leave the Xiaolin Temple, Rai disappeared. Without saying good-bye. Without saying good-bye to me. His girlfriend at that time. And now it's been a couple of years, and I haven't heard from him since. Omi stayed at the temple, getting ready to teach new young dragons. Clay went back to Texas, and continued the beef ranch that his father started. And I went back to Japan where I became a designer. I have no idea what Rai became, since I have no idea where he his. Sometimes I wish he'd appear somehow. I even kept my same cell phone number, hoping Rai would call me someday. But I guess that would never happen.

Keiko smiled at me and frowned as she realized I wasn't as happy as them. Tomoko and Tomomi also frowned. They knew the story also. "Kimiko, you ok?"

I gave a faint smile. "I'm fine, guys. I just, I dunno…."

Keiko smiled and took my hands. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you a couple of years ago, but you can't have that affect you! That was a long time ago!"

I nodded. "You right. So that's why, I've decided to go."

They all squealed and smiled. Keiko smiled the biggest. "Not only that, Isabella Kyshami also wants me and Kimiko to design her dress and you two to pick out her and her fiancé's wedding rings!"

I giggled. That was pretty cool. I mean, Isabella Kyshami is the world's famous super star model. Or at least she's extremely famous here in Japan.

Tomoko smiled. "So, who's her fiancé?"

Keiko shrugged. "How am I suppose to know? I think he's a famous soccer player though. Eh, who knows. I heard he's pretty cute though!"

Tomoko giggled. "Probably!"

I smiled. All three of them were boy crazy. But I didn't really go out with anybody else after Rai…

A few hours later of answering phones and taking orders, it was closing time. I took Mitsu and Misaki and put them in the basket. We bid our good byes to Tomoko and Tomomi as they got into the car, and left. They live pretty close by, but no me and Keiko.

We arrived home at around 7. I sighed. "So, um, when is this party?"

She thought for a moment. "Saturday, 5pm to whenever."

I nodded. "And did she say when she was going to come to look for wedding dresses?"

Keiko looked at our little calendar book. "Umm….I think Monday? In the afternoon, of course."

I nodded again. "Is it just the wedding dress?"

"Um, no. We have to do her niece's dresses and her friends."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that's a lot to do."

She smiled. "Well of course! Her wedding's going to BE BIG! And she's even inviting us too! Did you know she's inviting us to A CRUISE! I mean, it's going to be awesome!"

"What for?"

She shook her head. "Come on Kimiko, A CRUISE! Don't ask why!"

I laughed. "Well, I guess that will be fun, but it's not going to be anytime now? Right? We have to do a lot of things…."

She sighed, impatiently. "Don't worry, Kimiko! We'll get everything done in time! Now, don't worry!"

I watched Mitsu walk towards me and picked her up. "I guess…"

Keiko took out Mitsu's and Misaki's bowl. "Kimiko, we should go shopping on Friday. Pick everything out! I think you need to relax. I know! We'll go get a facial, get a manicure AND a pedicure, and so on! And then on Saturday, we'll go to our hairdressers and get our hair done, and get our makeup done also."

I smiled. "You know what? Yeah! That seems like fun! But we are going to use our own dress designs, right?"

She rolled her eyes. "Duh! It would be bad for our business to wear some other designer's clothes!"

I laughed and nodded.

After dinner and fixing a few minor adjustments to Ms. Kinmoto's dress, I decide to go to bed. I changed into my pjs, and put Mitsu on the bed. I began to think as I heard Mitsu, peacefully sleeping. I mean, I should go to this party right? I mean, it HAS been awhile, besides my other my other birthday parties. I haven't hanged out with my friends for awhile….

I decided to not think about it. Especially not Rai. Of course, I'm the kind of person who thinks and thinks, and just couldn't help it. A couple of months later, I was so depressed that he left with saying good bye. I didn't really want to do anything, and I called Clay and Omi to ask if they've heard from Rai, but nothing. Omi and Clay has come to visit, but they're busy with there own lives now. I sighed. It was sad. I mean, all my old friends, we're separated. I looked down and stroke Mitsu's soft fur. I gave a faint smile. If only I was like Mitsu, just being able to sleep just like that……with no worries, or troubles……..

**(A/N: So…what did you think! Lol, yeah, I know. How could I break up Rai and Kimiko's relationship. Yeah….but you'll see. I promise. This is STILL a Raikim, even though it may not seem like it so far. I mean, Rai isn't even in this chapter! But he will be. I mean, he IS mentioned in this story. When I mean, "mentioned', I MEAN mentioned. Not just by his name…..**

**Lol, if you watched this series a lot, you could just tell. Heehee. Anyways, I hope you guys read this story! I mean, you guys are the only reason I'm writing this! So reviews! Please and thank you!)**

**MikikoChan**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N: Hey guys! Anyways, I want to clear some things up. First of all, this is STILL A RAIKIM story. Lol, I know….the whole fiancé thing…..don't worry, all will change! PROMISE! I bet you guys will LUV the ending. But it might take awhile. I think this story might be a bit longer than my other one, but eh, who knows? Anyways, on with the story! OH, btw, I AM SO SORRY FOR ANY TYPOS! Gosh, whenever I read it when I type it, it seems perfect, but when I read it from fanfic, I SEE ALL THESE MISTAKES! So, please, um, just ignore it. Lol, thanks…..)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or anything else in ANY story3**

.:. Friday .:.

"Keiko….must we go into another shop?"  
Keiko looked at me, puzzled. She took her free hand and placed in on my forehead. "Omg, I can't believe you said that! Are you sick!"

I shook my head. "No, of course not."

Actually, I DO feel sick. Now that I think about it, I don't want to go to the party at ALL! I groaned as she pulled me into another shop. "Oh, come on! What's the matter with you! Ever since you've woken up, you've been in such a bad mood."

I rolled my eyes. "It's nothing…."

She raised an eyebrow. "Kimiko….is it because of….umm, 'Rai'?"

I looked away. Keiko knew all about what happened. The day we kissed and the day he left. That was because when I got home, Keiko was there waiting for me and I told her everything.

"Well…." I couldn't really say it. So I just nodded.

"Oh, Kimiko!"

She pulled me to the bench and made me sit down. "Look, it's his fault! Don't dwell on it, Kimiko. I know it's hard. But you have to forget."

But I don't want to forget, which was what I was going to say, but my throat hurt so much, I could just tell when I talk my voice would break. At least I wasn't crying. Crying in public isn't such a good thing.

I smiled at her, which told her that I was better. So we shopped so more, as always.

"Omg, Kimiko! You should get this bracelet. It's gorgeous!"

It was really pretty. "But, I can't…."

She looked at me awkwardly. "What are you talking about! Of course you can. It's only $56."

I rolled my eyes. She makes it seem we're filthy rich. Even though we kind of are….but still. "No, I just can't."

I glanced at my wrist. On it was the same exact bracelet that was given to me from Rai. I loved it so much that I never took it off. And still now, I never took it off.

She knew about the bracelet. And after a few moments, she understood. She smiled. "Ok, then how about a necklace! Ooo! Are a ring!"  
I laughed. She loved jewelry. "Well, I guess a ring wouldn't be bad."

"I am so tired….a facial really helps though." I said. It really does! Someone was doing my nails and another person was doing my toenails.

"Duh!"

A sound broke the silence, and I thought it was my cell phone, but it was actually Keiko's and answered.

After a few minutes, Keiko hanged up and squealed. "OMG, you won't believe it!"

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "What?"

"We're invited to ISABELLA KYSHAMI'S HOUSE TONIGHT!"

"Yeah, can you not yell like that…..?"

"Oh COME ON! YOU HAVE TO COME!"

I looked down. "What if I came up with an excuse?"

She rolled her eyes. "It better be a good one!"

I thought for awhile. I really didn't feel like going to Isabella's house. NO matter HOW famous she was.

She laughed. "I got to go to the restroom. That might give you some time to think."

Keiko was gone for a while, no duh. She probably had to reapply her makeup on after the facial. I didn't really care, actually. I just decided to apply some lip gloss. So I waited, which was a total bore. However, I wasn't bored for long….

A little girl caught my eye, as she began to weep. She looked around 4 or 5 and sat at the edge of the bench, crying her little heart out. I looked at her and decided to comfort her. I ran over and sat down next to her, which startled her.

"Hey. Are you ok?"

She sniffled. She had the biggest brown eyes you have ever seen. Her long hair was in pigtails that reached her mid-back. She shook her head. "No."

I smiled and patted her head. Hey, I didn't know what else to do! "Um, why are you crying?"

She crossed her arms and pouted. "My auntie left me and now I'm lost."

My eyes widened. What kind of aunt would leave there niece out in the middle of a shopping area?

I looked at her and gave her a hug. "Aw, you poor thing. Where's your uncle?"

She pouted again. "I don't know. All I know is that I don't like his new wife. She's a big fat meanie."

I laughed. "Um, I don't think she left you on purpose….maybe you misunderstood?"

She shook her head. "No. She told me to stay here at this exact spot. And it's been FOREVER and she hasn't come yet. So she left me."

I winced. That didn't sound very good. I took her by the hand. "Well then, why won't you come with me? We'll find your uncle."

She nodded and smiled, as she wiped her face. "You're nice. I like you. Will you marry my uncle?"

I laughed. "Now, I don't think that's possible."

I looked around for Keiko, who didn't seem to be around. So I called her. **_Start of conversation-------_**

Me: "Hello?"

Keiko: "Hey, this is Kimiko, right?"

Me: "Yeah. Um, I found this little girl. And well, apparently her auntie left her."

Keiko: "WHAT! What kind of sick person would leave a poor little girl!"

Me: "Um, yeah….no clue. Maybe we should ask around or something? Bring her to someone?"

Little girl: "NO! I don't wanna go. I wanna stay here with you!"

.:. Few seconds later .:.

Keiko: "So I leave you alone for a couple of minutes, and this is what happens?"  
Me: Laughs "Well sorry! But it's true. I can't just leave her here. Maybe we should go tell a…..I don't know, a sale's clerk!"

Keiko: "…."

Keiko: "Yeah. Probably….."

Me: "Ok, so, uh, where are you?"  
Keiko: "Um…in the restroom…."

Me: How long has it been!"

Keiko: "Well…."

Me: Rolls eyes "Whatever, um, meet me at the food court. Um, how about at that smoothie place that we always go to?"  
Keiko: "Okay. Buhbyes."

Me: "Buhbyes."

**_---------End of conversation_.** I hanged up the phone and looked at the little girl, smiling. "So, uh, what's your name?"

She smiled sweetly. "Maria."

"Aw, what a cute name!"

So I took her by the hand, and we went over to the food court to get a drink.

We found a place to sit and I looked as Maria happily drinking her orange smoothie. I laughed. "You like?"

"A LOT! I like you way better than my auntie. Will you be my auntie?"

How precious is she! I smiled. "Well, um, not a 'real' aunt, but for now."

"YAY!"

I saw Keiko running past people with four shopping bags on each arm. I laughed as she quickly sat down and smiled at Maria.

Maria looked at her, and than back at me and smiled. "Are you her sister?"

Keiko smiled. "No, but most people say that."

I looked at Keiko. "So, what took you so long?"

She rolled her eyes. "You would NOT believe the line. I mean, seriously, there were so many people waiting and crowding. I don't know WHAT was the hold up."

I raised an eyebrow. "Sure…."

She gave a smile.

.:. That Night .:.

"Kimiko, are you sure your not going?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. Besides I have to take care of Maria. I can't believe her aunt didn't come back for her."

Keiko shrugged. "She might have left to go ask for help or something."

"Yeah, right."

Keiko put on her coat and grabbed her purse. "You sure?"

"I'M SURE! I mean, you're already late! GO! And turn on your cell phone incase I need to call you, or Maria's aunt or uncle calls!"

"Fine. BYE MARIA!"

"BYE AUNTIE KEIKO!"

And out she went. I closed the door and shivered. It was getting kind of cold. Back at the mall, no one claimed for poor Maria. Her aunt, apparently left. Or something like that. Maria had no extra clothes except the one that she wore today, so I gave her a big t-shirt. And of course, I had to buy a couple of necessities for her also.

She looked simply adorable with her hair down and the big t-shirt. Apparently, her hair was much longer down. I sat on the couch and took the bowl of pop corn. Maria came over with her new stuffed dog and cat I gave her and sat next to me.

"Thank you for the doggy and kitty, Auntie Kimiko."

I laughed. "Your welcome."

She gasped with excitement. "I know! I'll name her after you! You can be the doggy, and Auntie Keiko can be the kitty."  
"Aw, you don't have to."

"Oh, but I want to!"

Mitsu tried her best to get up on the couch, but I had to help her, while Misaki jumped onto the table and onto the couch. Maria giggled as Mitsu began licking her hand, and as Misaki began to purr.

"Heehee, I love Mitsu and Misaki."

I laughed. "Yeah, I bet you would!"

We decided to watch a Disney movie. I mean, she said she's never watched any of them. So I bought a Disney movie especially for her. 101 Dalmations.

As it started, I decided to ask her a few questions.

"Um, so Maria, do you know the name of your aunt?"

She shook her head. "No. I don't. I only met her a couple of days ago. Uncle would just tell me to call her Auntie."

I nodded. "So, how about your uncle's name?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It's pretty long though. I just called him Uncle."

I sighed. Wow, this might take awhile. But to tell you the truth, I don't exactly mind. I mean, she's a total angel. I mean, just look at her. **(A/N: Heehee, it's not like YOU CAN LOOK AT HER, but yeah.)** She had a handful of popcorn in her hand, with Mitsu and Misaki curled on her lap, and two stuffed animals that she's trying her best to hold. Just as she began to put the popcorn in her mouth, she yawned.

I smiled. "Looks like someone's a little tired."

She nodded. "Maybe a little. But I want to finish the movie!"  
I shook my head. "Don't worry, I can pause it and we can watch it tomorrow. How about that?"

She looked down, pouting. "Ok."

I had to carry Maria, her stuff animals, and Mitsu and Misaki. So I decided to take Mitsu and Misaki first. Since Keiko isn't here, I decided to take Misaki with us. Then I came back for Maria and her stuffed animals. I smiled. "Are you afraid to sleep by yourself?"

She nodded and began to cuddle with her new toys. I laughed. "Then you can sleep on my bed."

I placed her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her, while Misaki and Mitsu cuddled with me. I smiled. However, I had something else in mind. The party. I mean, should we bring Maria? I mean, we have no other choice. But tomorrow is the party. I sighed. I didn't want to go. But still. I turned and looked at Maria. Poor girl. What kind of aunt would just leave her there. I shook my head and drifted away……

**(A/N: Btw, this is story's kinda like my other story. There WILL be a twist and I know you will ALL LUV IT! Remember, I made this sequel for you all! So yeah! Lol. I know this is all confusing but you'll get it. Sooner or later. But still, I hope everybody likes it? LOl. The more reviews, the faster the updates PROBABLY! LOl. So go on, REVIEW! PLEASE!)**

**-Mikikochan-**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N: ****(A/N: Ok. Lol, am I really that predictable! (O.o) Oh well, you still don't know HOW I'm going to make them meet. And I'll never tell you. You'll just have to read. Heehee! I hope more people read! PLEASE! If you read, please review! I love reviews! Everybody does, but still! Okay, on with the story!)**

.:. Saturday Morning .:.

"So, Keiko, how was it?"

She yawned. "Omg, it was so awesome. But, wow, it was tiring. I don't even know if I can go to the party tonight…"

My eyes widened. "Noooo! You? Keiko? Can't go to a party?!"

She rolled her eyes. "Ha. Ha. Ha. You're hilarious…."

I laughed. I loved picking on her. I looked around to check on Maria, and there she was, eating pancakes, and getting herself a little messy also. Keiko smiled. "So, how did everything go last night?"

I smiled. "Fine. It was pretty fun."

Then, all of a sudden, Keiko frowned. "Wait…."

I looked puzzled. "What?"

"What are we going to do about Maria?! I mean, we're going to the biggest party of the year, and we have a little girl in our hands!"  
"Oh, come on. It's not going to be that hard. She can come with us! I'll even take care of her!"  
She hesitated. "Well, I guess, but what about you?! You said you'd actually go and dance!"

I rolled my eyes. "No. I'm not. Look, I've given up on boys."  
Maria started talking with her mouth full of pancakes, "Eww, I don't like boys."

I laughed. "And why not?"

"They're icky."

I smiled and wiped her mouth. "Well, icky or not, you're going to have to like them someday."

She wrinkled her nose. "No way!"

Keiko laughed. "Way."

She pouted. "I don't want to like boys."

Keiko and I both laughed. Maria's kind of stubborn sometimes. But that's ok. She'll grow out of it.

"Well, ANYWAYS, Maria still needs a dress if she's going to go to the biggest party of the year. Oh, and by the way, did anybody call?"

Keiko shook her head, and than stopped half way. "Actually, come to think of it, Isabella's fiancé wasn't home yesterday. She told me something dreadful had happened."

I raised an eyebrow. "Soo..? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, she said her fiancé's niece was missing….HOLY CRAP…"  
My mouth fell open. NO WAY! Maria's uncle is_ the_ professional soccer player? And not only that, the mean auntie that she always mentioned is actually ISABELLA KYSHAMI?

I shook my head. "No, that's impossible. I mean, seriously, what are the odds of finding the niece of two super famous stars?"

She shrugged. "I have no idea….but….."

I stuttered. "Are you SURE she said that?"

She shook her head. "I'm positive!"

Maria looked at us awkwardly. "What are you guys talking about?"

I smiled. "Um, Maria. Is your auntie's name Isabella?"

As she gasped, she put her two little hands on her mouth, and nodded. I laughed. "Um….what's wrong?"

She looked down at the ground. "Uhh, okay. The truth is I DO know what my auntie's name is. It's just, I didn't want you to know so you wouldn't have to take me back."

Wow. Smart kid. I kneeled down. "Tell you what, we're not going to bring you home…YET. We'll tell your auntie you're here with us, and we'll bring you to the party with us. Ok? Does that sound fine?"

She nodded sadly. I picked her up and hugged her. "Don't worry. If you're THAT scared of your auntie, I'll bring you to your uncle. Is that fine?"

She nodded again. I smiled. I looked at Keiko who was already talking to Isabella about Maria. After a few moments, Keiko looked at Maria.

"Maria, your uncle wants to talk to you."

She looked down and took the cell phone. We couldn't exactly hear the WHOLE conversation, but we could tell he was a bit angry with her. Maria argued, and there was a moment of silence when Maria told him about what 'Auntie Isabella' did. He talked again and Maria nodded. Finally, she handed the cell phone back to Keiko.

I smiled. "Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?"

She shook her head and pouted."Yes it was."

I laughed. "Ok. Well, how about we go find you a dress at my work place, and then we go get some ice cream?"

Her smile broadened. "YEAH!!! ICE CREAM!"

.:. 11'o clock AM .:.

"Well, this is our work place!"

Keiko and I decided to leave Mitsu and Misaki with Tomomi and Tomoko since they don't go to work on most Saturdays. Only once in awhile. Anyways, Maria liked them a lot too, and decided to call them her 'aunties' too. Wow, she has a lot of aunties now.

I looked around the store, trying to find the perfect dress for little Maria. Keiko took a bright pink dress out. "How about this one?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Nah, I think she would look very cute in a yellow color, don't you think?"

She nodded and Maria smiled. She really liked all this. "How about this one?"

It was a crème colored halter dress.

Maria looked at it curiously and poked it. I laughed. "Don't worry, we'll put it on for you."

She nodded.

.:.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-PaRtY tImE.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.:.

"WOW! Auntie Kimiko looks prettyful!"

I smiled. I wasn't going to wear anything fancy, but Keiko made me change. So I decided I would wear a black halter top dress and black gloves. The dress had jewels covered all over it making various designs. I wore a black necklace with crystals attached to it and decided to put up my hair in the usual bun that was being held up with two hair chopsticks.

Keiko wrinkled her nose. "It seems so…..depressing. All black?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! It's more elegant. Besides, I don't want people to stare…."

I looked over at Maria as Keiko went to go change. "So, do you want to put on your dress?"  
She nodded happily. I laughed. "Can you put it on yourself?"

She nodded again. She took her dress and closed the bathroom door. How cute is she? After a couple of minutes, Maria came out with her hands around her cheeks, laughing. "Hehe, I like this dress. I feel prettyful."

I laughed. "Yes you are!"

I put her hair up in two pigtails and tied a ribbon on each side. I smiled. "You are so adorable. You know that?"

She giggled. "Yes. I've been told that."

"Oh, wow.."  
It had took us awhile to get to the party. Keiko left her dress at our work place, so we had to go back. However, that wasn't the main reason. Actually, it was all the people. Many cars and limousines surrounded the area, with many reporters flashing photos and getting interviews. This was probably the party of the year! And it seemed like everyone wanted to be part of it.

"Ugh, this is going to take FOREVER." Keiko complained as she honked the horn.

I sighed. "Oh well. We'll get there soon enough."

I looked out the window and smiled. Without the people waving and yelling in the background, this place was basically a fantasy. It kind of reminded me of home. They had the main fountain, and the huge garden. And then, I frowned as soon as I saw the fountain. I shook my head. _It's all in the past…_

Keiko stared at me. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing."

The inside of the house was beautiful. I couldn't imagine anything prettier! I mean, it was the same size as my house, but still, I mean, it just looked so different. There were many people at the party, laughing and talking. I could see Keiko flirting with the guys around her, and I just shook my head and laugh.

"Gosh, Keiko!"

She laughed back. "What?! Is it my fault?"

Maria wanted to join our conversation. "Ooo! Auntie Keiko likes someone!"

She smiled. "I bet you do too!"

She made a face. "I will never like boys! NEVER EVER EVER!"

I laughed. "Oookay than….you keep telling that to yourself."

Maria got hungry after our interesting conversation, so I got her a sandwich to eat.  
"Aw, you poor thing. You were hungry, huh?"  
She nodded. "Yum. I like this sandwich. Can I have another, pleeease?  
I laughed. "Yes you may."

I sat her down on the chair and went over to the table. I realized there was one sandwich left. But as soon as I touched it, someone else touched it too.

I looked up to see a boy around my age. He smiled elegantly at me. "Uh, sorry. Do you want it?"

I bit my lip. He was SOO CUTE! He had soft brown hair and the smile that would just make you melt. However, that doesn't really mean anything…

"Um, well, I…"  
He laughed. "Uh, don't worry. I'll just let you have it."

I blushed. "Oh. Well, it's not for me. It's for my daug- um… someone else, err. Maria."

I blushed furiously as I began to stutter and also almost said daughter, but technically, she wasn't.

His eyes widened. "Maria?"  
I looked at him. There must be a millions of Marias', why would he be so interested in mine? "Uhh. Yes?"

"YES! I DO! SHE'S MY FRIEND'S NIECE!"

I couldn't believe it! I mean, I could. But still, I quickly, hesitantly brought Maria to him, which as soon as I did, began squealing.

"YAY! UNCLE TODD!"  
He gave her a big hug and kiss on the forehead. I gave a small smile. _How sweet!_ Moments after, I saw Keiko walking towards him, with a huge smile.

"Todd, I---KIMIKO! Oh my gosh, I want you to meet Todd!"

I smiled. I knew it. Almost no guy could resist the one and only Keiko. "Don't worry, I already did. He knows Maria!"

She nodded. "I know! I was looking for you, but I guess Todd found you first!"

Todd gave her a smile, and Keiko smiled back. I laughed realizing how different the situation was. Usually, she's the one who smiles at the guy and then the guy smiles back and so on. But this time, it's different. She's totally falling for him.

As if many hours passed, I waved a hand in front of Keiko's face, who, quickly fell out of her trance. I turned towards Maria, and kneeled down, "Well, Maria, we should take you back to your uncle."  
She shook her head. "No, I wanna stay with my aunties."

Todd gave a smile. "Wow, she really likes you guys."  
I kneeled down and held out a hand. "Don't worry. We'll come with you! Would you like that?"

She nodded and took it, happily.

We followed Todd through the crowd. There were LOTS of people. However, we got where we wanted soon. Buuut it wasn't over yet.

"Gosh, how did the paparazzi people get in here?"

He smiled. "Yeah, well, they said if they would answer a few questions, they'll leave."  
Keiko shook her head. "Anyways, I was wondering, how did you meet them in the first place?"

"I work with Isabelle's so called 'fiancé'"

He rolled his eyes when he said that.

"I'm guessing you don't like her either?"

He shook his head. "I don't think she truly loves him at all. But noo, he wouldn't listen."  
I gave a sincere smile. "Well, maybe it'll all work out?"

He scoffed. "Yeah. Sure."

I finally got a glimpse of Isabelle, the one and only. Her beautiful brown and black hair that curled at the end and her flawless pale skin that glowed under the light made her very well known for. And her light pink strapless dress that showed her slim figure was why she was so popular. Not exactly because of her singing…

However, that didn't catch Keiko's attention.

"Hey, Kimiko, don't you think Isabelle's fiancé looks familiar?  
I turned. And I couldn't believe my eyes……

**(A/N: UGGH. I'M SO MAD. I just spent an HOUR re-doing this chapter, thinking that it was the chapter I left off with…**

**Grr. **

**Well, I'm NOT letting it go to waste, I'm certainly posting this one. And now, I guess I have to work on the chapter I WAS SUPPOSE to work on, but didn't realize…)**

**Mikikochan**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N: Haha, wow. It's uhh, been awhile. I'm REALLY REALLY SORRY for all of you who wanted to know what happened….I'm pretty sure all of you have forgotten about the story. Umm. Haha, after reading the whole thing through, I found a lot of grammar mistakes. Oyy. Err, anyways, I guess I should finish AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER, and I'll do my best to reply to everyone's reviews. Not sure if I can, but… I'll try!**

**Hehe. Anyways, I want to thank Selvira, Mi Chibo, and Xiaoashwind for uhh, checking up on me every now and then. )**

I couldn't believe it.

"RAI?!"

I quickly closed my mouth. Keiko gasped. And immediately, I could feel tears going down my cheeks. I shook my head. It was impossible. Maria turned to look at me, and gasped.

"Auntie Kimiko, why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

She shook her head. "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You should never hide your feelings Auntie Kimiko."

Todd came back after a couple of seconds. One look at my face and he could tell something was wrong.

"Uh, did I miss something?"

"Nothing, I uh, just have to go now."

Maria looked up at me. "But you haven't met my uncle yet."

I could feel my heart break apart as I said: "Uhh, no. That's alright. I'm pretty sure he'll just be happy to see you."

However, before I could run away, Todd pulled the handsome brunette over.

As he saw the two of us (He didn't notice me with my hands over my face), he gave his well known smirk. "Hooked yourself up with some girls, huh?"  
He laughed. "No, you perv. These two are the ones who found your niece."  
"Oh really? Thank you soo—"  
And he stopped.

And I know why too. Because right when he started talking, I uncovered my face. I bet my face looked horrible.

Good thing I wore waterproof mascara/eyeliner, though.

However, I doubt that really did anything. I could see his face looking surprised and anxious, nervous and scared, and happy which was rolled into one expression.

"Kimiko..? It is really you?"

I turned away. I couldn't take it. I mean, after all these years, that's all he could say!? I quickly ran past everyone, covering my face.

I could hear Rai call my name over and over, but I tried my best to ignore it.

Don't you just hate it when you see someone you have a crush on and they see you, but he or she doesn't come up to you to talk to you? And than they make up something like they didn't see you, but they SO DID see you.

Ugh, I hate that. However, the thing I hate the MOST is Rai.

Oh, and don't you just hate it when you get your hair all straightened and nice for school, and  
than you go outside to see it's raining and humid out….and than your hair just FRIZZES up?!

Ugh, I hate that too. However, I hate Rai more than any of those things.

I was going to say some other ridiculous thing, but I decided that it wasn't worth it. And of course I was going to say "I hate Rai more than –insert thing-"

I am currently lost. In a garden.

"Oh the joy…"

I picked a few twigs out of my hair that I got from running under a tree. And not only that, I ripped the edges of my favorite black dress. It just doesn't get any better than this…

But oh, it does considering Rai finally finds me beneath the willow tree, looking out into the pond. I quickly stood up and turned around, trying not to look at him.

He gave a sigh.

"Look, Kimiko, I'm sorry."

I turned around and looked at him. My face and his face were extremely close…lips barely touching…

**(A/N: Ahh, so I decided to leave off this EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER here, considering it's a very good cliffie and probably really confusing. Sorry, but it'll all make sense in the next chapter. If I get to up to write it...err. Anyways, I decided I would continue writing, but they might be really really short chapters….**

**XD!**

**I'm sorry….but most likely I'll update sooner? Hehe?**

**Anyways, I hope you review. Because than I'll be more likely to update…**

**:D!**

**-MikikoChan)**


End file.
